I'm Just Looking For A Good Time
by gothpandaotaku
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a one night stand after getting drunk. Or... are they? Tastes like LEMONs! Sasunaru. Oneshot.


**Plot? What plot?**

**Disclaimer: Someday, I'll make Naruto mine. But for now, I leave him in Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's care.**

**Disclaimer: After you read this, you will be able to taste LEMONs. If you don't know what that means, you may want to run.**

* * *

><p>The night was unusually warm for October. One could say it was almost muggy. All the warm bodies pressed together didn't help that fact. The stools at the bar were packed very close together, and when you were drunk that was NOT a good thing.<p>

Especially for Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto knew he was drunk. He'd been drunk for quite awhile. The drinks Kakashi-sensei kept forcing on him were not light on the alcohol content by any means. And they just kept coming! Not that Naruto was complaining. He knew full well what would happen when he'd accepted the invitation from his old sensei to come drinking with him. What he hadn't expected, however, was a complete reunion of his old Cell Number Seven.

They were all here, after not seeing each other in years. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto. Even Sasuke had come.

When Naruto had seen all the other members of his old team, he immediately froze. This could not be possible. They had all grown up and gone their separate ways years ago. Sure, they heard how each other was doing from time to time by keeping in contact with mutual friends. But they almost never saw each other face to face.

After returning to the village, Sasuke had become an Anbu member.

Sakura-chan was a Jonin, and was a medic ninja, always gone on missions.

Kakashi was a Jonin as well, but he didn't take on students anymore. He said that no other students could compare to the only ones he had ever passed. He just went on missions a lot now.

As for Naruto, he was also a Jonin. It had taken a long time to get there, but he had after a lot of hard work. He went on a lot of missions as well, sometimes even with Kakashi-sensei. Out of his old team, Kakashi-sensei was the only one Naruto had kept close contact with, since they had no choice but to see each other on missions. Not that they minded. Kakashi and Naruto had become more than student and teacher, but friends. That's why when Kakashi-sensei had invited Naruto out for a night of drinking he hadn't hesitated in saying yes. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Naruto always had a blast talking with his sensei over a glass of sake.

But what he didn't have a blast with was being surprised.

"What the hell is this? A team reunion? Why didn't you tell me these two would be here?" Naruto shouted immediately upon sighting his old friends.

The three of them sat on barstools, without a care in the world. Kakashi smiled when he heard Naruto's outburst, he had been expecting it. He turned around in his seat and said lightly "Ah, the prodigal son arrives. Nice to see you too, Naruto."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why, exactly, are these two here?"

Sakura turned in her seat to glare at Naruto. "You idiot, you should be HAPPY that we came to see you. I haven't seen you this close up in years and this is what I get? Thanks a lot."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, looking at Sakura now. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean it like that. I just wish Kakashi-sensei had told me you'd be here. I could have mentally prepared myself for the abuse that's surely coming."

Sakura glared some more, then laughed. She couldn't stay mad at Naruto right now. She was too happy to see him after such a long time.

Sasuke, after being silent all this time, finally spoke up. He turned to Naruto with a smirk. "Dobe, are you sure you're old enough to be here? There is a drinking age, you know."

Naruto glared right back at Sasuke. "Hey, teme. I'll have you know I AM twenty-one! Or can't you count that high?"

Sasuke sneered. "Tell that to everyone else. You still look about thirteen."

Naruto's face grew red with rage. "See! See right there! That's why I hate drinking with him! Why did you have to invite him too?"

Kakashi sighed. Maybe this HAD been a bad idea. "Naruto, just sit down. I'll treat for all your drinks all right? Does that make it better?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the slightly mocking tone in Kakashi's voice, but sat down anyway. It didn't help his mood any that the only open seat happened to be right next to Sasuke.

"I am SO taking you up on that, Kakashi-sensei. You're going to regret it."

* * *

><p>Three shots of tequila, four cups of sake, and two drinks Naruto didn't know the name of later, the world was starting to spin ever so slightly. He didn't mind though. That's what he had come here for. He actually kinda liked the sensation it gave him. It made him feel light, and happy.<p>

The entire time, the four of them never stopped talking. The more drinks they drank, the louder they got. The conversations were mainly catching up on what they had all been up to. Naruto and Kakashi shared stories about some of the missions they had been on together. Sakura talked about how she loved her job. Sasuke, as usual, didn't say much. Whenever the conversation drifted to him, he always replied with his signature 'Hn'.

As Naruto's mind got fuzzier, his tolerance for Sasuke's 'Hn' grew as well. He didn't know why, but the one he wanted to play catch up with the most was Sasuke. He didn't want to admit it, but it actually felt good to see him again. It brought back a lot of memories.

After awhile, Sasuke even started to loosen up. When Naruto asked him questions, he answered. Eventually, they even started paying more attention to each other than to the other two in their group. It didn't really matter though, since Sakura and Kakashi were in their own little world as well.

"So Sasuke, I've always wondered this: Does your hair do that duck butt thing naturally, or do you have to style it that way?" Naruto's words were getting more slurred as the night went on.

Sasuke smirked, but decided to answer the question. It amused him how the dobe was taking such an interest in him all of a sudden. "It's all natural, of course."

Naruto nodded, then took another sip of his drink. He had no idea what it was anymore, but damn, did it taste good.

"So what about you? I doubt your hair is naturally that blonde. It's too yellow. And I bet you have to use gel to get it spiked up like that." Sasuke watched Naruto intently. He'd been doing that ever since the blonde walked through the door.

"It is too! I'm all natural, just like you! And no, I don't use gel either! So HAH!" Naruto puffed his cheeks up like a child.

Sasuke smirked again. "Sure you are. I don't believe you. That hair color is just NOT natural."

Naruto pouted. "Yes it is! Why won't you believe me, teme? You're so mean!"

Sasuke's smirk stayed in place. "I need proof."

"You want proof? Oh, I'll show you proof, any time you want!"

"Is that a challenge?" Oh, this was getting fun now.

"Hell yeah, it is? I can show you right now!" Naruto's words were completely slurred, and his face a little red.

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's not, dobe. We're in a public place. Although, that doesn't seem to mean much to a lot of these people here." There were a lot of, apparently, couples in the room, based on the sheer amount of people sucking face in the bar. Hardly anyone in the room had their hands to themselves.

Looking around, Naruto noticed it too, despite his foggy state of mind. "Hey, a lot of people tonight must be horny." Naruto looked right at Sasuke again. "Are YOU horny, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't help but widen his eyes. He honestly hadn't been expecting this. "Not that that's any of your business, but what if I am? Are you going to do anything about it?"

Naruto smirked, and threw his hands up in the air. "I knew it! I could totally tell! I was right! You are SO horny!" Naruto stopped shouting, realizing everyone was staring at him. "Ooops. Oh well. Pssst, hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered, and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. With a smirk, Sasuke complied.

When Naruto put his lips right against Sasuke's ear he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. "Guess what? I'm horny too."

Sasuke chuckled. This was going to be fun.

"Oh yeah? What do you want me to do about it?"

Naruto grinned in a way that could only be described as fox-like. "Oh you know, Sasuke. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I believe I do."

"Then let's go! I'm getting hornier by the minute!" Naruto said as he stood up. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, and the raven let him lead the way out of the bar. He tried his best to ignore some of the catcalls that were being thrown their way. Sasuke hadn't planned on a huge percentage of the adult population of Konoha being there. Oh well.

* * *

><p>When Naruto felt the cool night air hit his face it seemed to sober him up a little. His eyes didn't look quite so unfocused, Sasuke noted. However, he didn't let go of Sasuke's hand. When he spoke his voice was the clearest it had been since at least three cups of sake ago.<p>

"You know, I always used to hate it when you touched me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why was that?"

"It made my heat race. I didn't know why, and it pissed me off. Whenever you touched me, my heart would just pound so badly I thought I was going to die. But sometimes I couldn't help myself, and that's why I touched you. I wanted to try and make you feel the way I did."

Sasuke snorted. "Sometimes? Dobe, you were ALWAYS touching me in some way, shape, or form. It got to the point where it made me feel a little weird."

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto was smirking. When he spoke, this time Sasuke could smell the alcohol. "What's that, teme? Did I make you horny, even back then? You were a bad boy, huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, dobe. I didn't think of you that way, back then."

Naruto's smirk didn't disappear. "But you do now!" Naruto sang as he ran ahead, dropping Sasuke's hand. Or at least, he tried to run. Just three steps in and he wobbled; the alcohol wasn't helping the ninja's coordination. He was about to fall on his ass when his descent was put to a stop by Sasuke grabbing onto his shoulders and catching him. Naruto turned around to say thanks, when he was cut short by Sasuke crushing his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, at first, but as Sasuke's tongue searched for a way in, he closed his eyes. He let Sasuke's tongue inside, and let it do whatever it wanted. He let it dominate the kiss; it seemed hungry, like it wanted more. Naruto didn't mind, he wanted more as well. The kiss deepened, and the pace of their tongues increased. Sasuke pushed Naruto back until he was against a wall of another building, without ever breaking the kiss.

He lifted Naruto's shirt up, revealing a little of the tan skin beneath. When Naruto felt the cold hand on his stomach, it made him shiver, but not because of the temperature of the raven's skin. It was a shiver of pure desire. The feel of Sasuke's skin on his set a fire deep inside him. Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped through his lips, despite the fact that he and Sasuke were currently trying to suck each other's face off. The moan seemed to turn Sasuke on even more, and he moved his knee to part Naruto's thighs. He could feel the growing bulge beneath Naruto's jeans, and rubbed his knee against it.

However, both boys were human, and air began to become an issue. Reluctantly, they pulled apart when their lungs began screaming for oxygen. They both panted hard, gasping for breath, their faces red from the cold and the activity they had just finished.

Naruto was the first to catch his breath. "Your house or mine?" He turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, knowing what he meant. "Mine. It's closer."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto shouted, and began running. He didn't trip this time. The cool feeling of Sasuke's hands and lips had been surprisingly sobering. That didn't mean he was going to stop, though. He wanted this, and he wanted this NOW!

Sasuke chuckled, but followed Naruto and quickly caught up. He wanted this, and he wanted this NOW!

They were silent the rest of the way. They didn't touch, because they both knew what would happen if they did. Neither wanted to give anyone in the streets a show, no matter how drunk they were.

But the second they were through the door Naruto had his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke barely had time to shut the door before Naruto had his arms around the raven's neck. He didn't mind, he had been getting impatient too. It was a little hard running with a hard on.

Sasuke's tongue immediately began dominating, dipping inside Naruto's mouth tasting the sweet, warm taste that was purely Naruto. Naruto reached up and laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair, and caused Sasuke to moan like he never had before.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, not caring like he sounded like a lovesick girl. He broke the kiss and lowered his lips to suck on Naruto's pulse point, which earned him a moan equally as loud out of Naruto.

"Sasuke… Bed…Ohhhh…" Naruto was barely able to get out before his mind succumbed to the pleasure of Sasuke's lips again.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and pushed Naruto onto the bed a few feet away. It was pretty big for a single guy living alone, with a black comforter on top, and Sasuke was suddenly glad of that fact.

Sasuke immediately began attacking Naruto's collarbone, nipping hard enough to be sure to leave marks. Exactly like he wanted. He wanted to make sure Naruto wouldn't leave his house in the morning without a few little… reminders… of the previous night. Sasuke adjusted his position so that he was straddling the blonde, all the better to attach his lips to Naruto's pulse point. However, when their arousals touched beneath their jeans, it made it hard to think straight, and Sasuke even let out a little hiss.

Naruto unconsciously began grinding his hips ever so slightly, and Sasuke knew he wouldn't last much longer. Echoing his thoughts Naruto panted "Clothes… off… NOW!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, is the dobe getting impatient?" He lifted his head, and sucked on Naruto's lips seductively.

Naruto let out a little mewl, and then let out between pants, "Yes! I am! Now, CLOTHES OFF!" His hips thrust up, as if to prove his point.

Sasuke chuckled again, and said "As you wish, dobe." He moved away from Naruto's face to lift up the blonde's orange tee shirt. The tan skin beneath the shirt was the most beautiful Sasuke had ever seen, and he couldn't help but swirl his tongue against the marking on Naruto's belly when he saw it.

"P-pants." Naruto moaned. Sasuke remembered the task at hand, and complied. He shifted off the blonde, pulled his pants down, including boxers, revealing the bulging, twitching, red erection beneath.

Now that Naruto was naked, Sasuke could not be held responsible for his actions.

"Hn. I guess you weren't lying about being all natural."

"No, I wasn't! Now you too!" Naruto pouted slightly, and moved over to Sasuke. He lifted the black shirt over Sasuke's shoulders, and almost had his breath taken away when he saw the pale, perfectly sculpted body it had been hiding. Almost. The feeling between his thighs made it hard to keep a single train of thought for more than a few seconds. He pulled Sasuke's pants down faster than he ever thought possible, including boxers, to reveal the equally bulging, twitching, red erection beneath. He didn't have long to admire it, though, because as soon as it was free Sasuke pushed him back against the bed and straddled him.

Sasuke saw the raw lust and want in Naruto's eyes and knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He rubbed his hands against a tan chest, lingering over the clearly defined abs. He then abruptly took one of those tan nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. Naruto's back arched, and Sasuke knew he had found a sweet spot. He continued to caress the swirling tattoo for a little more, but then he let his hand go slowly more south. When it reached its destination he stroked it gently with his fingernails, and Naruto let out a purely wanton moan.

"Ooh… Sasuke!" Naruto's voice was pure lust, and Sasuke liked hearing his name. It was the conceited part of him, he supposed. Either way, Sasuke's hand moved faster, keeping a rhythm along with his tongue and hips, which were rocking due to the friction.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! Please! Ah… Ah! Ohh…" Naruto moaned, and it was like music to Sasuke's ears. He grabbed the cock into his fist, and was pleased when Naruto arched again. Sasuke decided he wanted more screaming, and took his lips off the now red and swollen nipple, and moved until they were repositioned over the tip of Naruto's arousal. He spread Naruto's legs for better access, and then dug right in.

Sasuke swirled his tongue in just the right places to get the desired reaction. Naruto moaned his name so much he wondered if the blonde would cum right then and there in his mouth. But Sasuke kept sucking, enjoying the pleasure he was giving. He took the head into his mouth, sucking nice and slow. He knew Naruto would soon be begging him to go faster.

Naruto grabbed the sheets and held onto them for life, his hips thrusting. He let out another wanton moan. "Faster… Oh… Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, but complied. He took more of the cock into his mouth, and sucked harder. After a little longer and a few more moans, he took the whole thing into his mouth. Deep throating it. Naruto arched again, and yelled "Oh, god yes!"

Sasuke continued, making sure to add some teeth. He sucked on the base this time, faster than before. Nipping at it, even. Sasuke deep throated several times more before feeling Naruto cum inside his mouth, with a moan louder than all the rest (and that was saying something). The raven swallowed the sticky substance, and then took his mouth off the erection. He looked up at Naruto on the bed, who was panting heavily.

"Don't cum so easy, dobe. I still have many, many things I want to do to you that will make you cum." Although Naruto had his eyes closed, he could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice.

"Shut up, teme. I still have a lot left in me. I ain't through yet! We haven't even got to the good part!" Naruto suddenly sat up and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. He wasted no time in attaching his lips against the raven's, and made a point in dominating the kiss this time. He swirled his tongue against Sasuke's seductively, but pulled it out too quickly for Sasuke's liking, leaving him wanting more. The blonde didn't fail to notice, and leaned down to nibble on Sasuke's bottom lip. He sucked on it, and Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto's neck. He let out a wanton moan of his own. How had Naruto known that Sasuke loved it when someone sucked on his bottom lip like that?

Sasuke let it go on for a couple minutes more, but soon the grinding of their erections together grew to be too much to handle. He pushed Naruto away, leaving the blonde wide-eyed, but then pushed him right back down, straddling him in the process.

Naruto pouted. "So you're the type that always has to be on top, huh. I figured."

Sasuke smirked. "You got that right, dobe." Sasuke reached over to the nightstand next to the bed, and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of something Naruto couldn't see, and then squeezed some gel into his hands. Ah, lube. Can't live without it.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting back to Naruto to finish the job. He lifted Naruto's leg up so that they were around Sasuke's neck, to gain better entrance, and put one of his lubricated fingers into Naruto's hole as far as it could go.

"AH! Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke smirked as he wiggled the finger around before adding another one. "Is that a request, dobe?"

Naruto jerked, thrusting his hips upwards. "Ohhh… YES! YES IT IS! FUCK ME, SASUKE! PLEASE!"

Sasuke kept the smirk on his face, and added one more finger for good measure. He took them all out before thrusting them all back in at once. He knew he couldn't last much longer either, but it was fun torturing the dobe.

"SASUKE! FUCK, PLEASE! I NEED IT! GOD!"

Sasuke laughed, the desperate way Naruto yelled was funny to him. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" He took his fingers out of Naruto, and got his cock ready to thrust in. "Are you ready, dobe?"

Naruto moaned in desperation. "Yes, just hurry up and do it! I want you to fuck me already!"

Sasuke did as he was told, and entered Naruto. The unanimous moans in the room were so loud Sasuke wondered in the back of his mind if his neighbors could hear them. Not that he cared at the moment. He thrust back into Naruto, and was pleased when Naruto arched his back in pleasure.

"You're so tight, dobe. Want me to go slow?"

"NO! FASTER!" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke smirked, and proceeded to thrust, harder and faster than before. Naruto moved closer, pushing Sasuke inside even deeper. Taking that as a cue, Sasuke pulled out, then thrust back in, deeper than before. Naruto mewled in pleasure, his eyes closed in ecstasy. But when Naruto opened them Sasuke was met by eyes so blue it should be a crime. They were so filled with lust that it increased Sasuke's own, and he thrust back in, harder and faster than ever before. Still, it wasn't enough for Naruto.

"GOD! FASTER! HARDER!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke did as he was told, and was rewarded with the feeling of his orgasm building. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock, and pumped so that it was in time with his thrusts, which were getting so fast the bed was creaking loudly. Sasuke and Naruto almost couldn't hear it though over the sound of their moaning and gasping.

"YES! Right there! Fuck me harder! SASUKE!" Sasuke could feel it; they were both about to come at the same time.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Naruto gasped out. With a few more thrusts, Naruto and Sasuke came at the same time, screaming each other's name so loud Sasuke knew for a fact that the neighbors had heard. Not that he cared. Cum came shooting out, covering Sasuke's hand, and Naruto's thighs and hole.

They both stayed like that, gasping for breath, for a minute, before Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and collapsed next to him. They were both sweaty, covered in cum, and the room stank of sex, but Sasuke couldn't think of a more beautiful moment.

They lay like that, just holding each other, for some time before Naruto said "You know, teme, I still hate it when you touch me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you still make my heart race. Like nothing else can. It pissed me off." Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke and looked him straight in the eye.

Sasuke smirked. "I do, do I? That's good to know."

Naruto pouted, and was about to roll off of Sasuke when the raven added "But I guess I can't say anything. When you touch me, Naruto, my heart rate triples."

Naruto laughed. "Mine only doubles."

Sasuke growled. "Oh, we'll see about that!"

They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. The laughing did interesting things to their bodies, which were pressed as close as possible, and immediately both were ready for round two to begin.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the expansive room, and straight into Naruto's closed eyes. He groaned, and turned over, hoping for darkness, but it didn't come. It was just as bright on this side, and he knew he wasn't getting anymore sleep.<p>

The first thing he thought, understandably, was _My head hurts._

His second thought, understandably, was _My neck hurts._

His third thought, understandably, was _My ass hurts._

Reluctantly, Naruto opened his eyes, but immediately wished he hadn't. The sun was too damn bright! He squinted against the harsh sunlight, but looked around anyway. At first, he didn't recognize his surroundings, until he saw a very familiar teme sitting in a chair at a table several feet away from him, staring at him.

_Oh yeah, I stayed at Sasuke's place last night. _Naruto sat up and got out of bed, ready to face the day. That is, until he felt a little breeze in his nether regions. He looked down, and realized he was butt naked. Sasuke snorting made Naruto's head snap up, distracting him.

"Finally wake up, dobe? If you hadn't woken up soon, I would have begun to think that you'd died of exhaustion."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, blankly. His mind must not be working quite right at the moment. Otherwise, why would he be at Sasuke's house, naked, and with a hangover and a sore ass?

"Why am I naked?" Naruto asked, with no emotion whatsoever. He was too scared to think that what this obviously appeared to be could actually be true.

"Because you were yelling at me to hurry up and get your clothes off the second we got through the door, dobe. Besides, it's more fun that way." Sasuke smirked as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto took in Sasuke's answer. No, this could NOT be possible. No way in hell. He voiced his concerns. "NO! Oh, GOD, no! This can NOT be happening!" He put his hands up to his forehead, rubbing it, trying to force the pain of his headache and the pain that this may be actually be true, away.

"You were saying 'Oh, god!' an awful lot last night. Why add the 'no'?"

"NO way! We did NOT do that last night? There's no way! Not with YOU!"

"You were begging for it to be last night, dobe. Isn't your sore ass the only proof you need?"

With this confirmation, Naruto knew it was true. He had slept with Sasuke, of all people, last night. He started moaning, while pacing around the room and holding his head."

"Dobe, I don't mind you moaning, as long as I'm on top of you and the cause of it, but would you please be quiet? My head hurts too."

Naruto halted, and turned around to face Sasuke. "Why aren't you freaking out about this too? Doesn't this bother you at all?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Put some clothes on, dobe, and eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds more, not understanding the raven's reaction. He eventually realized that he was right, though, and put his clothes on from last night that were hanging over the other chair next to Sasuke. He sat down in the chair, and gladly took the cup of coffee Sasuke offered him. As Naruto watched Sasuke eat his breakfast of toast and coffee, some memories of last night came flooding back to him. Particularly, of him moaning Sasuke's name like he was some sort of slut. Naruto groaned, and set his cup down.

"Something wrong, dobe?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Everything. Just please, please don't tell anyone about this. Ever. I beg of you." Naruto put his face in his hands, and groaned.

"Don't worry I won't." Naruto let out a relieved breath, but then Sasuke just had to add "Because everyone in Konoha saw us leave together, our hands all over each other."

Naruto groaned even louder. "Kill me now. Please."

"There were even cat calls." Sasuke added, just to torture the dobe even more. It worked.

Naruto banged his head against the table. "I mean it. Kill me. My life is over."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, dobe. Everything's going to be fine."

Naruto snapped his head up, to glare at Sasuke. "No, it's not. I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire village!"

"No you won't, dobe, so shut up and eat. It'll help your stomach." Naruto continued to glare, even as he buttered some toast.

"Do you need any medicine, dobe? I'm sure your ass must be hurting an awful lot after last night."

Naruto's eyes grew stormy, but after a second he nodded. It did hurt pretty bad. Sasuke grabbed a bottle off the table and popped out a couple pills and handed them to Naruto. When their hands touched Naruto blushed, because the feeling of their skin touching brought back all the memories of last night in a rush.

With a groan, Naruto said "FOUR times! We fucked FOUR times! No wonder my ass hurts so bad!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's not my fault, dobe. You were begging for it. You hadn't gotten laid in a while, I bet. Am I right?"

Naruto scowled, but didn't say anything. He just swallowed the pills Sasuke had given him. The silence was all Sasuke needed to know that he was right, and his smirk grew.

Naruto and Sasuke continues to eat, and after getting a little food in his stomach Naruto's head felt a little better, and he loosened up. He and Sasuke made small talk, and started catching up even more. It made Naruto smile, and he even forgot for a little while that he had just slept with Sasuke so much it was a little hard to walk. When he was done eating he stood up, ready to leave, if slightly reluctantly. That is, until Sasuke opened his perfect, pale mouth, which Naruto had been staring at all morning, Sasuke noticed.

"Before you leave, I just wanted to say something. Don't be a stranger, dobe. We should keep in contact. We should do this more often."

Naruto laughed. "Let's not, okay? My ass can't handle this very often. Besides, we're not like that, right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't that bad, right? And besides, you were very open about your feeling, dobe. I still make your heart pound like nobody's business."

Naruto couldn't help but blush a little as he answered. "… No, it wasn't that bad… But just forget what I said, alright? I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying. If you do, I'll forget what you said."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Touché, dobe. I'll be seeing you soon."

Naruto smirked now. "We'll see."

"Oh, before I forget, dobe, can you tell something to Kakashi for me? Tell him 'Thanks for the favor, sensei'"

Naruto nodded, but then though about something. As he put the pieces together, his face became red with rage.

"YOU! YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke chuckled. "It couldn't have gone better if I had planned it, dobe."

Naruto, strangely, didn't lunge for Sasuke's throat like the raven thought he would. Instead, he did something neither of them had been expecting.

He blushed.

When Naruto realized what he was doing, he abruptly turned around and shouted at Sasuke "I never want to see you again!" He was just about to head out the door when Sasuke spoke.

"You wanted a good time, I was just looking for a good time, and it turned out better than I planned. We'll have to do it again soon."

Naruto shouted out "Teme!" before walking out and slamming the door.

Sasuke smirked. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of the dobe from now on. They really would have to go out drinking sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the plot was so cliche. I just figured it would be best, since this is obviously my first lemon. <strong>

**Could you taste the lemons afterward? I could! **

**So anyways, please please please please with as many cherries as you want on top, please review. I know this wasn't that great, and would like your suggestions. I may write more lemons in the future, and if I do I want them to be better. I can't make them better if you don't tell me what I need to work on. **

**So please! I beg you! Review!**

**Thanks for reading my first lemon.**


End file.
